The present disclosure relates generally to web search engines.
Modern search engines allow a user to initiate search queries for items of information. Such a search engine executes such queries based on one or more search terms of each query and provides search results, e.g., a listing of different web pages, via an interface of the search engine, e.g., at the user's web browser. Some search engines are configured to personalize search results for a particular user, based on different search data associated with the user and the user's search query.